


Holy Fire, Darkest Sun

by BloodyRose0753



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Gwyndolin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But Didn't, Even though he's an Alpha, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gwyndolin is the Patron God of Omegas, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OOC Gwyndolin, Omega Chosen Undead, The Chosen Undead should have just stayed at the Undead Asylum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose0753/pseuds/BloodyRose0753
Summary: The Chosen Undead is an Omega, something that society deems unfit for anything but bearing children. It was a fate that she had managed to avoid by joining the clergy, only to get claimed by the Patron God of Omegas. There was something deeply ironic about that.





	Holy Fire, Darkest Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dalliance into this fandom, but I fell in love with Gwyndolin's voice and well this Au was Created. So Gwyndolin is a bit OOC in this but it is a smutty one-shot. In an ABO Au so...

Gwyndolin couldn’t help the small smile that graced his feminine features. His fingers trembled in anticipation as the muffled gasps and fervent moans echoed through the endless halls.

 

The Dark Sun bit his lip to stifle his own groan, in response to his reluctant paramour, and soon to be mate, expressing her pleasure. If only she had realized it _before._

 

_Before_ she so cruelly dispatched Ornstein and Smough. _Before_ she so mercilessly cast the _strongest miracles_ to simultaneously destroy and then cure. He remembered watching her from the eyes of one of his knights, _before_ he thought of her as someone worthy, he watched her as she healed the sick; expending one of her limited healing miracles to do so. He remembered wishing he had met her before she was so entrenched in her faith, in her _belief_.

 

For being an omega, he _wished_ she would act like one, like he was forced to even though he wasn’t.

 

He watched as she talked to the illusion of his beloved sister, as her brown robes of the Way of White swayed gently with her shifting weight. He watched as she ran pale fingers through her golden braided hair, her lips pursing as she thought about Gwynevere’s ( _his)_ offer. He watched as her ember eyes narrowed and shifted, her hand never leaving the hilt of her mace. As her other hand fisted the dirty canvas talisman.

 

He remembered her bolting from the impeccably crafted illusion managing to dodge the swipe from one of the knights. He remembered losing control over the illusion just enough so that the sneer that marred his delicate features was mirrored on Gwynevere’s serene face.

 

He remembered commanding the Princess’ Guard Covenant to hunt _her_ down. He remembered the burning possessiveness that consumed him as he watched her head lull softly to the side exposing the slender and unmarked neck. Gwyndolin practically came right then, knot and all.

 

He made sure that the knights he sent to _collect_ her were as gentle as could be. Given that she bludgeoned most that came after her into unrecognizable smears, the “gentleness” of the knights was limited. But that was _fine._ That was _just fine._

 

Because she, the “Chosen Undead”, was here now. She was **where** she was **supposed** to be; **with who** she was **supposed** to be **with**.

 

_With him._

 

Gwyndolin was ripped from his revelry when he finally heard the high pitched keen, coming from His room. A shiver trailed down his spine, Gwyndolin drifted towards his room as another keen, this time softer, echoed out towards the endless hallways. The youngest of Lord Gwyn's children let out a soothing hum as he opened the wooden door to his mate.

 

The air was rife with the alluring scent of his mate, as the temperature in the room rose, the Dark Sun could feel his cheeks start to burn as his silken robes began to feel too _constricting._ Gwyndolin felt his breathing quicken as as his eyes took in the scene before him.

 

The Chosen Undead was bound to his bed , the spectral chains that bound her barely had enough slack for her to writhe against the silken sheets as her heat began to consume her. Her sharp ember eyes were glossy as her breathes came out in harsh gasp and soft mewls. Her bound hands pulling softly against, the chains. Her teeth weathering against her plump bottom lip as another shudder wracked her body.

 

Her face flushed a gentle rose that spread from her cheeks down towards the tips of her full breasts. Her nipples protruding from her soft mounds as her toned thighs clenched together  glistened with her slick juices.

 

Before he knew it, Gwyndolin has his hands grasping under the Chosen Undeads knees and was pulling the apart. His eyes locked onto her slicked opening, the Dark Sun tried to swallow down a moan at the sight of her _cunt_ opening for **him** , as another bout of slick came from her. No longer resisting the urge Gwyndolin delved his tongue into **his omega**.

 

Relishing in the shocked scream of pleasure, Gwyndolin let out a growl of euphoria when he felt the little omega press against him. Her legs wrapped over his shoulder and trying to dig into the plush bedding to gain some leverage. Gwyndolin curved his tongue just as his teeth scraped gently against her nub, causing her to let out a gasping moan as the Dark Sun continuously worked her open with his tongue.

 

* * *

 

 

Her hands clenched desperately onto the spectral chains, trying to ground herself as she felt her walls getting pressed gently open. Letting out another moan as that slick muscle curved _up, up, up,_ making the cleric see stars as more of her slick came gushing from her folds.

 

Trying to catch her breath as the Dark Sun, continued his assault on her nether regions. When she finally could breathe again she felt another long flick of his tongue accompanied by a reverberating growl. That had her instinctively wanting to bare her throat, in a way that would have set her teeth on edge.

 

Instead it had her crying out in agonized pleasure, as her thighs closed around the head that was between her legs. Trying to draw in the source of that blinding pleasure, she arched her back and shoved her hips forward, desperately wanting to chase more of that building gratification. Feeling one of the deceptively strong hands move their hold from the back of her knee to the small of her back, had her damn near screaming when it changed the angle of his tongue.

 

She was coming again, and this time she could feel a victorious smile press against her before one last swipe of a tongue had her shivering against the sheets, and letting out soft mewls of wonder.

 

Feeling the head move away she let out a mournful cry that was quickly shushed by a soothing rumble, as the lips that were just pleasing her in a way no one has ever done before, trailed upwards doting random patterns up her toned belly, leaving bites in their wake before being soothed by that dexterous tongue.

 

The remaining hand on her thigh moved towards her thoroughly ravished entrance the long fingers trailing lightly against her bottom lips as that mouth found purchase on her breast. She felt the one peak be pulled in by that _wondrous_ mouth that nimble tongue pressing against her nipple forcing it into a hardened peak before nipping at it with his teeth.

 

Shuddering as she was toyed with she couldn’t help but try to pull at her bindings. The way her body was being played was maddening and, Great Lord Gwyn forgive her, she felt herself fall again, as the fingers that had been lightly pressing over her softened mound speared into her. The sudden roughness caused her to scream out, feeling two fingers enter her at once before spreading out as far as they could before curling savagely against that bundle of nerves that caused her to let out a litany of moans and cries.

 

Before a third was added and a harsh bite to her clavicle, not quite to her scent gland, and that was like being doused in frigid water. As the memories blocked out the feeling of pleasure long enough for horror to deep into her very soul.

 

_She remembered fighting for her life, as the Blades of the Darkmoon came after her. She remembered bashing one of their heads in with her mace as she threw a bolt of lighting at another that tried to swing at her. She remembered being not even a full five steps away from the bonfire before feeling the hilt of a weapon collide against her skull. She remembered thinking at least she was near a bonfire._

 

She could tell the moment the Dark Sun noticed that her horror outweighed her need for gratification. The way his headdress moved so that he could look at her. His lips still firmly suckling on her breast as if milk would come forth, and his sinful fingers still opening her up to take him fully.

 

She pulled her lips back to snarl at and hiss at the god. She could feel him still, his lips leaving her breast and his fingers leaving her dripping passage. Planting his hands by her head, the cleric glared her lips still pulled back into a snarl about to snap, Gwyndolin pressed himself against her. His breath ghosting against the raised flesh of her scent gland.

 

And she knew. She knew what the Dark Sun Gwyndolin was going to do. She could feel it when she felt her legs be bound and spread with soft scales and the threat of fangs just grazing her fragile skin.

 

“ _No. No. No. No. No.”_

 

She could feel the panic coil in her stomach, she knew that her scent had been changing. From delighted and pleased to scared and angry. She knew that by the way Gwyndolin pressed his hardened length against her soft opening and the way the chains that bound her wrist blocked any miracles, that she was going to get claimed.

 

_Something that she had managed to avoid by joining the clergy, only to get claimed by the Patron God of Omegas. There was something deeply ironic about that._

 

While the cleric of the Way of White, was having her internal break down,Gwyndolin places his teeth against the raised flesh as the serpents spread his omegas legs, and he settled in between them.

 

Looking down at his mate, her ember eyes wide with unshed tears. He could feel the barrier that proved her innocence when he pressed the tip of his hardened length against her dripping channel.

 

Letting out a growl the Dark Sun slammed his hips forward, breaking the barrier of her innocence as he buried himself to the hilt inside his little mate. He could feel her tremble in his hold as she struggled to thrash against the sudden intrusion, he could feel the way she clenched down onto him, how her slick was now coating his length generously. He felt his teeth elongate as the **_need_** inside grew. The **_need_** to prove his dominance to his mate clouded his judgement.

 

He felt his mate’s gasping sob against him as he buried his teeth into the gland as he threaded his hand into the golden strands, and brought her lips to the side of his neck. Gwyndolin could feel her head give a tiny shake and her lips pursed in a taut line.

 

The gesture was irrefutable. The gesture was refusal. Refusal of a bond that would be everything she could have ever wanted. Refusal of a partner who would move the very existence of this world for her. More importantly it was a refusal of _him._

 

_Why was he never enough?!_  

 

Feeling his serpents tighten against the delicate muscles of her legs, Gwyndolin couldn’t find it in himself to care. His mate would just have to learn; he was more than willing to give them the world, now privileges would have to be earned.

 

Yanking her head back Gwyndolin was about to snarl, berate his little mate, when he saw the tear tracks streaming down her porcelain face. Her lips trembling and her ember eyes silently beseeching him.

 

“ _Please my Lord, it_ **_hurts._ ** _”_

 

With one last whispered “ _Please.”_ Gwyndolin felt himself relax. That’s right, she was innocent before this. Before she caught his eye, and he scared her.

 

_Gwynevere would be aghast with him, she was the one who went over the Alpha’s duty to their omega with him. Made sure he understood that even though their first time was going to be slightly painful it should never be agonizing nor should it be terrifying for the omega. And if it was, it was the fault of the_ **_alpha_ ** _not the_ **_omega._ **

 

And he **_scared_ ** her. He managed to scare his mate, who bested Ornstein and Smough, Gwyndolin could feel his shoulders hunch in on him. He was everything he despised about his oldest brother, the Dark Sun took a steadying breath.

 

Gently releasing his mates hair, he cupped her face in his hands as softly as he could, before bringing her lips to his in a delicate kiss. His mate would need reassurance after his unwarranted anger. She was nervous and just needed the guidance of her Alpha.

 

With his resolve renewed, Gwyndolin began to gently grind his hips against hers. He dispelled the chains holding her hands captive, his serpents loosening their hold so that they were sensuously moving along her legs.

 

Feeling his mate gasp into his mouth, he felt more emboldened. Running his fingers down her neck lightly tracing his mark before moving further down. His fingers plucking at the hardened nuns of her breasts, he felt her gasp against his mouth.

 

Hearing her let out a soft keen when his cock pressed against a bundle of nerves that had her toes curling and her back arching. Pressing her chest more firmly into the Gwyndolin's hands, the cleric moaned softly encouraging her mate to join.

 

Gwyndolin growled softly causing her to mewl back at him. As his gentle rocking caused her to tighten, her gasping mewl as she shivered with a burning need. As her heat began to hit again, she felt the air become charged with energy, when she pulled her hands down so she could wrap them around her mate. Bringing his face down to kiss her again, feeling his teeth catch on her bottom lip had her clenching down on the stiff heat inside her.

 

The cleric gasped when she moved her hips with Gwyndolin’s. Feeling his cock hit against that bundle of nerves deep within her causing another burst of pleasure. Feeling the Dark Sun break their prolonged kiss to groan into her shoulder. The cleric smiled to herself, before rolling her hips in time with his again. Letting out a sweet moan she looked up at her mate from under her eyelashes, she let her free hands trail against his lithe chest and let her nails scrape gently against his chest. Before rolling her hips more firmly against his, feeling him groan against her neck she could feel him search her face for hesitation. When she gave him a small smile and an encouraging mewl, Gwyndolin rewarded her with a filthy kiss.

 

Her hand traveling through the bottom of his silver hair, as she was moaned into the kiss. She could feel exhaustion begin to creep in with the times of the Alpha’s thrust. Her inner omega purring at the forefront of her mind, _yes, this was the alpha she needed, this was the one who would protect her,_ she purred louder and the responding growl that vibrates through them. Feeling her mouth water at the unblemished skin of her mates scent gland, the Cleric rose up setting her teeth against the skin; and biting down as hard as she could.

 

Feeling herself tighten as she felt the base of her **mate’s** length swell, as he released inside of her. Crying out when the stretch felt as if it would tear her apart, before feeling Gwyndolin’s calming growl. Feeling the way his hands gently rolled them so that she was laying against his chest, as he ran a soothing hand along the expanse of her back.

 

Her eyes struggling to stay awake, with the soft lullaby echoing in the room. She felt him shift as the silken sheets were pulled over their entangled forms. With her face buried against Gwyndolin’s chest she felt more than heard him.

 

“ _Rest. Thou shall need all of thou’s strength for what is to come.”_

 

And with those ominous words the Cleric’s world was lost.

  
  



End file.
